Conferenced Love
by ace-detective33
Summary: AU. As kids, Chie and Yosuke meet each other. Years later, they meet as adults. Will love bloom or will they just stay as close friends?


AceDetective: Hi everyone! I've been waiting for some results on my chapter on Persona Facebook and My Persona rules, and so far my winners are Androphic! and and The One Million Dollar Bet. So, I will be starting them soon. As for now, I will be starting THIS new story, which is partially based on events that happened to me, which will be the foundation for the beginning of this story. OK, I don't own P4. I only own myself, my plot, some possible OCs, and maybe the foundation/conference. let's go!

* * *

**_(Title)_**

**_7/28/13, Age 11_**

**Chie's POV  
**Hiya there! I'm Chie Satonaka. 11 years old. I am so bored right now! It's 'cuz my parents are dragging me to this stupid national conference they're having in Tokyo. They say there's gonna be a kids conference too, and it's gonna be fun. But I know it isn't, 'cuz I've been to one of our city assemblies, and IT'S SO BORING! I know my friend Yukiko Amagi will be there too, but she probably won't be registered into the conference because she seriously needs a break, did you know she helps her mother out at her inn at this young? I'd expect that she isn't going to be there. And then my other friends are gonna be there, but they're to old for the conference.*Sigh* I begged my parents to un-register me, so I could go to the pool, but they wouldn't b-bu... move.

...

Hmmm? What happened? O-oh yeah. I fell asleep. Looks like we're here. I grab my stuffed toy, which I needed because the kids were gonna have a pajama party. A PAJAMA PARTY! Seriously?! See, I told you this was a stupid conference!

...

After packing and settling in, we went out of our room to go and check in with the conference. When I got checked in, I got a schedule of our activities. Looks like we have mass and stuff before my conference starts. We head back to our room, and I see a pizza box on the table. YUM! I gotta go and eat, peace!

...

Well I'm back. I decided to avoid telling about mass, because it was so boring. I'm now heading to the conference room, and I'm praying that someone I know would be there. My mom checks me in, and I get an ID card, stating my information and team color. I get stuck in the purple team. I walk in, to see that they were dancing to an upbeat song, which looks ridiculous. A pretty, brown haired girl walked over to me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Aika Sasaki. And you are?"

"Chie Satonaka. Where's the purple team?" I muttered. Her smile fell for a second or two, but came back again.

"Purple? Here, follow me." She lead me through dancing kids, and teens talking on the side. She smacked a few, and whispered, "Dance!"

After a while we arrived to a team only slightly dancing in the corner. Aika raised her hand and waved, calling out, "Yo! Hisashi! We've got another purple here!"

The Hisashi guy walks over and smiles, holding out his hand, "Hisashi Sato. Welcome to team Purple."

I shake his hand, "Chie Satonaka." Aika leaves us, and I walk over to my group, when I hear a voice over the speakers. I see a girl holding a microphone standing on the stage.

"Alright guys. We're done dancing for now, it's time to know each other and come up with a team name. We're giving you guys 10 minutes to think of something. Alright... 3,2,1,. GO!"

Hisashi hold his banner up, calling out, "Purple!"

Once he was done, I saw my complete group. An American looking girl with died blonde hair, her black roots showing. The guy sitting next to her was short, and had shaggy black hair. In front of me was a tall boy with a silver bowl cut. There was another girl sitting next to the guy with the bowl cut. She had two wavy brown pigtails. Then there were two boys. One had bleach blonde hair,and there was a natural blonde sitting next to him. Next to them was a girl with short black hair, tied in a ponytail. There was another girl next to her, with curly brown hair. And finally, there was a guy with shaggy brown hair. The two teens, our facilitator, were Hisashi and another American looking looking girls with black hair in a head band. I sat down next to Hisashi.

The girl facilitator started talking, "Hi, I'm Sakura Ito. I'm half American-Japanese, and so is my sister, Alix Ito. Your other facilitator is Hisashi, here." Hisashi smiled and waved his hand.

The other American girl started, "Alix Ito over here. I'm Sakura-nee's younger sister. 10 years old." Alix was wearing a jean jacket over a white tank top, and a jean mini-skirt, with black combat boots. She wore her hair down.

The guy with the shaggy black hair waved, "Hisoka Kojima. 11 years old." The guy was wearing a green plaid shirt, loose denim jeans, and brown converse.

The tall boy smiled, "I'm Souji Seta. 11 years old." He wore a white button up, jeans, and black converse.

The girl with brown pigtails smiled excitedly, "Hey! I'm Rise Kujikawa! Call me Risette, that's my nickname, and my stage name when I become a star one day! I'm 10!" ... Well this girl was energetic. Rise wore an orange dress with a light yellow frill. She wore sandals with yellow straps, and a star chain necklace.

The bleach blonde muttered, "Kanji Tatsumi. 10." He wore a black shirt, covered with the name's of bands I didn't know.

"I'm Teddie Oono! But call me Kuma! 'Cuz Kuma means bear! And my name's Teddie! 9 years old!" Looks like we have another energy ball. Teddie wore a ruffled button up and black pants, and black shoes.

The girl with short black hair smiled, "I'm Hideko Fujisaki.11 years old." Hideko wore a teal circle top, jean shorts, and white converse. She had a pink and white watch and pink heart necklace.

The brown haired girl smiled too, "Hi there! I'm Celeste Yamamoto! 11 years old." She was energetic, but not as much as Rise and Kuma. Celeste wore a yellow tank top under a unbuttoned black button up. She wore faded jeans, and yellow sneakers. She had a yellow band.

The shaggy brown haired guy smirked, "Yo. Yosuke Hanamura here. 11 years old." He wore an orange v-neck and jeans. He had yellow converse and and orange headphones.

They all looked at me, "Hi! I'm Chie Satonaka, 11 years old." I was wearing my normal jacket, green and yellow with a pins on it. It was really loose though. I had on a black skirt and green sneakers. I didn't really have any accessories on me.

"Alright. So we all know each other, what should be our team name?" Hisashi asked. I looked at our shirts. It said, "Believe! Faith Works!" in huge purple letters. I spoke up, pointing to my shirt.

"How about Team Believe?"

They all ignored me. They kept on spouting non-sense. I spoke up again, "How about Team Believe?"

They ignored me again, this time, I shouted, "Ahem! How about Team Believe?!"

They looked at me. Hisashi sighed, "That's pretty good. Do we agree?" They all nodded. I sighed.

The girl went back up on stage, "Hey, um, we kinda forgot to tell you that you guys also have to make up a team chant. We'll give you five more minutes, OK? Thanks." She walked off.

I sighed again, this was gonna be really loud, but before the arguing even started, Sakura cut off everyone and said sternly, "To avoid ANY MORE fighting, we're all just gonna spell out believe and shout it. Alright?!"

Everyone, except for Alix, nodded in fear.

...

We waited for a while, and we talked. The girl walked back up on stage, and asked, "Alright. Now who wants to go first?"

Alix, Souji, Hisashi, Rise, Teddie, Hideko, Yosuke, and Celeste got up on their knees and started shouting, "Ooh! Ooh! Us, us!"

The girl looked at us and chuckled, "Looks like one team is full of energy! Come on up Purple Team!"

Hisashi led us up, and I trailed behind, bouncing slightly. Hisashi took the microphone, and smiled, "Hey guys, we're team Purple! Our name was chosen by this girl here, Chie. Our team name is Believe, because that's what the shirt says and the letters are in purple. Ready, team?" We nodded.

"B-E-L-I-E-V-E! Believe!" We chorused. Everyone clapped.

"Thanks team Believe!" The girl said as we left the stage, "Who wants to go next?"

Suddenly every hand in the room went up. I smirked.

...

We sat and listened to the other teams, and I seriously didn't even remember more than half of their names. Then we had to learn another song and dance. _Finally_, I thought after the dance.

"Alright guys, we're gonna have some icebreakers now. This game is Feet On The Floor. If I say we can only have three feet on the floor, everyone in your group must find a way to have only three feet on the floor. No exceptions. Do you guys get it?"

I sighed, here we go again.

"Ummm, 6 six feet on the floor!"

I looked at the boys. They had just jumped up on the wall, holding the railing. I held back a snicker. I looked at Celeste, Hideko, Rise and Hisashi. They were on their knees with their feet held up. Me, Alix, and Sakura didn't need to do anything but stand. The other facilitators looked around. They gave us a nod.

"Reiko, everyone's OK."

The girl, who I guessed was Reiko, nodded and smiled, "Looks like everyone's still in! Alright, how about a group of eight?"

Me, Alix, and Sakura traded places with Celeste, Hideko, Rise, and Hisashi as they stood up. The boys resumed their place on the wall, and this time I let out a small chuckle.

The process was repeated over and over until a group which was too small was put out. It was the oldest kids, ages 13.

"Hmmm, what should be your consequence?" Reiko smirked, "Oh! I know, how about writing your name in the air with your but?"

They all turned red but did it in stride.

"Well, I guess that's it for now... Because it's time for your first talk!"

...

30 minutes passed until it was over. I didn't listen because I was talking to Celeste and Hideko, but I'm pretty sure it was about what faith was. Reiko thanked the girl and asked us to talk about what we were scared of that wasn't real. When it came to my turn, I thought for a second, then blurted out, "Slenderman." Yosuke smiled, "Really?! I haven't played that but I've heard it's really scary!" He gave me a high-five. Our conversation went on for a while, until Reiko appeared on Stage again, " Alright guys, that's it for tonight, see you tomorrow! Facilitators, please stay with your kids until they are picked up." Soon, in a blurry of parents, I left.

...

It's nighttime and I'm close to sleeping, and I start thinking...

_Oh boy. Maybe this weekend won't be as boring as I thought._

* * *

AceDetective: Well this will probably be a long fanfic... I hope you guys enjoyed! R.R.A.S.A.M.! And the first 6-9 chapter might be a prologue where they meet as kids, so it'll be some time before the _actual_ romance starts. But as kids they'll have crushes.


End file.
